


The Wax Job

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joven lets the rest of the Smosh Games crew wax his chest on camera, they find a way to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wax Job

Anthony turned off the camera, and Joven let the smile slip from his face, wincing in pain. His entire torso was red and raw, bits of wax still clinging to his skin and the remaining body hair. He was in too much pain to get up off the table yet.  
  
“Letting you guys wax me was a terrible idea,” he groaned.  
  
“You pussy,” Sohinki murmured, but he was smiling affectionately as he ran his hand comfortingly over Joven’s thigh.   
  
“You alright?” Ian asked, stroking Joven’s hair from where he stood at the head of the table.  
  
Joven nodded. “Just sore.”  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Mari suggested, rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a bottle of clear liquid, a cloth, and some soap.  
  
“What’s that?” Joven asked, pointing to the bottle.  
  
“Just baby oil,” she assured him. “It’ll help take the rest of the wax off more easily.”  
  
He nodded, closing his eyes as she dripped some of the oil onto his chest, rubbing it in with the cloth. The oil was soothing on his skin; in fact, it felt nice. Mari gently rubbed his side with her other hand, and that felt  _really_  nice. He hummed softly in contentment.  
  
“Feel good?” she asked. Joven nodded.  
  
Suddenly he felt another hand caressing his other side; a larger, more callused hand.  _Anthony._  He smiled to himself.  
  
Mari dipped the cloth into the bucket of lukewarm water she’d filled earlier, wringing it out before using it to wash the excess oil from Joven’s chest. He hummed contentedly.  
  
“How’s that?” Ian asked, smiling down at him.   
  
Joven shrugged. “A little better.”  
  
Ian grinned, leaning down to kiss him, upside-down so that his bearded chin tickled the tip of Joven’s nose. Joven smiled into the kiss, tugging Ian’s bottom lip gently with his teeth. Ian let out a faint moan of surprise.  
  
“Stop it, you two,” Lasercorn said, swatting the back of Ian’s head gently as he circled the table. Ian pulled out of the kiss, turning to face him.   
  
“You’re just jealous,” he teased, pulling Lasercorn in by the collar of the shirt and planting a kiss just beside his lips.   
  
“Maybe a little,” Lasercorn replied, grinning as he turned his head to kiss Ian fully. Joven laughed, shaking his head as he turned his attention back to Mari. She was digging around in her bag once again.  
  
“How much stuff do you have in there?” he asked incredulously.   
  
“I came prepared,” Mari replied, laughing. “Besides, you’ll be grateful for this, if I can find it... here!” She pulled out a bottle of lotion. “This is what I use when I get my legs waxed. It’ll make your skin feel a lot better. You want some?”  
  
Joven nodded. He’d temporarily forgotten about the pain, but as soon as Mari mentioned it, it came stinging back.   
  
Mari smiled, squirting some of the lotion into her hand and smearing it across Joven’s chest. He sighed in relief; the cold cream immediately began to soothe his burning skin.  
  
“Wanna help?” Mari asked Anthony, holding the tube out to him with her other hand.  
  
“Fiiiiiiiiiine,” he replied with an exaggerated sigh, but he grinned down at Joven as he began spreading some more of the lotion onto his irritated torso.  
  
Sohinki tossed a balled-up wax strip at Ian and Lasercorn. “Lasercorn, let Ian do his job,” he said, grinning. Lasercorn flipped his middle finger in Sohinki’s direction without breaking his kiss with Ian, but then pulled away reluctantly.  
  
“Okay, okay,” he said over his shoulder to Sohinki, grinning. He pressed one more kiss to Ian’s lips before returning to the other end of the table, next to Sohinki. Joven laughed to himself as Sohinki pulled Lasercorn in for a kiss.  
  
Ian smiled down at Joven once again. He was about to lean down to kiss him when Mari handed him the bottle of lotion.  
  
“Wanna take over?” she asked.  
  
“Fine,” Ian replied, laughing. He leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips before taking the bottle and switching places with her.  
  
Mari began to massage Joven’s shoulders gently. “How are you feeling now?” she asked.  
  
“Better,” Joven replied, smiling up at her. She leaned down to kiss him softly, her vanilla lip gloss sweeter than Ian’s rough lips but just as enjoyable.  
  
He felt Ian’s hands begin massaging the soothing cream into his still-stinging skin. When Mari pulled away from him, Joven caught a glimpse of a shared smile between Ian and Anthony, full of secret meaning. Everyone knew that the two of them had something special together – something more than what happened between all six of them – but they never spoke about it, and Joven didn’t want to pry. It didn’t matter what their relationship was, anyway; what mattered was the love that all six of them shared together.  
  
Sohinki’s hand was still on Joven’s thigh, fingers brushing up and down the inner seam of his jeans. Mari was rubbing his shoulders once again, and Ian and Anthony’s hands continued to massage his torso. All the touches combined felt amazing. He could feel it starting to show, as well; his pants were growing tighter by the second.  
  
He let out a soft moan as Lasercorn’s hand brushed the front of his jeans, fingers lingering over the bulge there. Mari leaned down to kiss him again as Lasercorn unzipped his jeans, pushing one hand inside until he could grasp Joven’s growing erection.  
  
“Ohhhh,” Joven groaned softly against Mari’s lips. He felt her smile.  
  
With Lasercorn pumping him gently and all the others’ hands caressing his body, it didn’t take long for Joven to come. His hips arched up off the table as the thick, white liquid splattered his freshly-waxed stomach.  
  
Sohinki reached for the washcloth once again, wiping the come away. Joven sighed contentedly as Mari stroked his hair.  
  
“No more complaining about the wax job now,” Sohinki said, grinning.  
  
“Nah, you guys definitely made it up to me,” Joven agreed. He stretched his arms out, wincing slightly to himself at the slight sting that still remained in his torso; but most of the pain was gone now. He really did feel much better.  
  
Anthony ran his fingers along Joven’s side, smiling. “You know we love you, right?” he murmured.  
  
Joven nodded, smiling back. “Of course I know.” He pushed himself into a sitting position on the table, hopping down to the floor. The moment he stepped away from the table, he was surrounded from all sides in an admittedly cheesy but still wonderful group hug. He felt Ian’s rough stubble against his shoulder; Anthony’s strong hands on his hips; Mari’s silky hair against his chest; Lasercorn’s arm around his waist; and Sohinki’s lips against his cheek. Joven couldn’t contain his smile as he turned his head, kissing as many of them as possible.  
  
“I love you guys,” he whispered. It was a strange, unusual sort of love that he felt for all of them, halfway between friendship and something more, but he didn’t care about labeling it. None of them did. Whatever the six of them had found together, it felt  _right_ , and that was all that mattered.


End file.
